Pacemakers are well known and are available in the marketplace from such vendors as General Electric and Medtronics. These devices are powered by long but finite life batteries, such as lithium cells. Sometimes these cells fail early in their life. When the battery wears out, either early, or after a period of usage, it becomes necessary to make an incision in the body to replace the battery. This surgical procedure, like any surgical procedure should be avoided, if possible.
It is an object therefore to provide in this invention a battery recharging system useful with nickel cadmium and other rechargeable batteries that can or could be employed with a pacemaker.
It is another object to provide a heart valve capable of setting up an inductance.
It is a further object to provide a battery charging system that utilizes an inducted current generated from a heart valve to charge a pacemaker battery.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the size of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.